Unknown Gender and a Little Fun
by Kiminaru
Summary: Kanda' chest was wrapped up in bandages and he slowly undid them.It was that very moment that Lavi decided to barge in to Allen’s room. Lavi looked at the scene before him. A shirtless Kanda and the fact that 'he' was a girl...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I saw it"

"Wha…what are you talking about?" sputtered Allen.

Kanda stared at him grimly. "Your mistake. You were being careful, but it was still there. Small and quick. Don't even try and hide it" Allen frowned back at the long haired teen sitting across from him. They were both in Allen's room, sitting on the bed. They had just returned from a mission together when Kanda told him that they needed to talk. Of all people, why did Kanda have to be the one to figure out? Well, maybe Kanda would have only been second worst. A shiver ran down Allen's spine at the thought of the red haired exorcist.

Allen eyed Kanda. He looked carefully at his face, the dark eyes, the furrowed brow and the everlasting frown. Allen carefully searched his face. For what, he didn't know, but he searched all the same.

"When did you figure out? _How_ did you figure out?" Allen asked cautiously, afraid that if the wrong words were said, this whole thing would go down, and Allen couldn't let that happen.

Kanda gave his usual 'che' before he replied.

"During the mission, moyashi. While you were changing" Kanda stated as if it was a simple fact. Allen grimaced.

"Your…not going to tell anyone…are you?" Kanda stared back at him with a look of complete disbelief.

"What the hell makes you think that? Moyashi, I'm not an idiot" Allen blinked at him.

"You haven't figured it out yet" Kanda stated as if it was another simple fact. "Seriously moyashi, going through the same thing, I thought you would figure out" Allen was confused. That last sentence completely lost him.

"Hu?" Kanda let out a sigh, and to Allen's surprise, Kanda undid his exorcist jacket and lifted up his shirt. His chest was wrapped up in bandages and he slowly undid them. Allen gasped.

It was that very moment that Lavi decided to barge in to Allen's room. A large grin was plastered on his face as he began to speak.

"Yo Allen! I just got back and I was wondering wha…." Lavi's voice faded at the end as he looked at the scene before him. A shirtless Kanda and the fact the he was….a girl.

At this moment, one would expect Lavi to point his figure at Kanda and scream at the top of his lungs, exclaiming that the so called 'he' was actually a 'she'. But what really happened was that Lavi, still smiling, grabbed the door and gently closed it without a sound.

Allen stood there, wondering if Lavi had gone away, when there came a soft knock on the door. Kanda put his shirt and jacket back on as Allen went to answer the door.

Lavi was standing out side with the same grin he had on earlier, but his one green eye was definitely questioning.

"Um…hi there Lavi.." Allen wasn't sure what to say to the red head. Lavi just grinned harder. The false smile stretching across his face.

"Well hello Allen. I just returned from a mission and I was simply curious to what you were doing since I heard you had just gotten back as well" Allen hesitated, uncertain on what to say.

"Well, um…I was…just resting for a while….until I decided to go eat at the cafeteria…" Allen hoped that it was a good enough lie.

Kanda wanted to smack herself on the forehead at Allen's seemingly obvious lie. The moyashi was simply a hopeless cause. She couldn't see why the organization had decided to keep him.

"Hu…well okay…" came Lavi's response.

And then silence. Both exorcists stood there facing each other, neither one really knowing what to say.

The silence was starting to irritate Kanda, as it just kept dragging on and on and on…

"Goddammit! Someone say something already! I know you saw it Lavi!"

Lavi poked his head into the room. He blinked a few times as if Kanda had just popped out of nowhere.

"What usagi?" The frown on Kanda's face deepend, if that was actually possible. Lavi smiled.

"Oh! Hey there Kanda! I didn't see you there!" Kanda's eye twitched. What an obvious lie.

"Soooo…"continued Lavi, "do you come here often?"

"That's it!" Kanda screamed her voice full of menace "Don't give me your shit! Tell me how much you saw, because I know you did!" Kanda brandished her mugen at Lavi "Tell me! Tell me!"

Lavi shook at the impact of Kanda's words.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lavi spun around to face Allen. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Allen around the waist, hugging him.

"Tell her Allen! Tell her!" Allen looked down at the pleading Lavi, once again confused on what to say to the exorcist. Kanda grimaced, clearly noticing that Lavi had said 'she'. Allen looked up at Kanda.

"Kanda, I'm sure he's telling the truth. You really don't need to get mad at him. It was a complete accident" Kanda 'che'd and turned away from the two.

"Thank you! Oh thank you! I knew I could trust you!" Lavi hugged Allen tighter, this time his head rising slightly higher to rest against Allen's chest. He stopped.

"Um…Allen….you wouldn't also happen to be a….well…..um…..a girl……would you?" Lavi looked up at the white haired teen. Allen let out a small uncertain laugh.

"Well…you could say that….."

Now is the moment that Lavi began to panic.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Has my whole life been a lie?"

"La…Lavi…please calm down!"

"Dammit Usagi! I'm gonna chop your head off if you don't shut up!"

"Kanda! Please! Don't hurt him! It was all an accident!"

"A lie! It's all a lie! And next you're probably going to tell me Komui is actually Linanli's mother!"

In Komui's office….

"Achoo!"

"Ah! Nii-san! Are you okay? Do you have a cold?" Linali asked as she placed her hand against her brother's forehead.

"No…no I don't think so…."

"Well you should go rest. Just in case" Komui grinned at the opportunity to escape his work yet again.

"Alright if my dear sister say's so"

Back in Allen's room…

Lavi continued to panic. Most people would if they just found out two of the supposed 'boys' were actually girls.

Kanda, obviously getting irritated by Lavi's reaction, stepped up behind the red head and brought her fist down hard onto his head. Lavi collapsed instantly, unconscious before he even hit the floor.

Allen looked down at the exorcist sprawled across his bedroom floor. She looked up at Kanda, who was standing across from her. She gave Kanda a nasty look.

"That was completely unnecessary." Kanda gave a soft snort.

"No, that was _completely_ necessary and you know it!" Allen looked down at Lavi again. She frowned. She had a feeling that the day was about to get a whole lot worse. Allen sighed.

"Come on, help me get him onto the bed. We have some explaining to do for when he wakes up"

Ta da! That's chapter one. I'll do a few more chapters, but I don't know how soon I'll be able to post them. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. Here's the second chapter. Just to tell you guys quickly, I wrote this story because I've seen whole bunch of stories about Allen being a girl and then Kanda being a girl, but never _both _of them. So, I thought this would be fun to do.

As for pairing, I haven't decided yet.

* * *

Chapter Two

Lavi mumbled in his sleep before turning onto his other side. With his half opened eye, he looked at Allen who was patiently sitting on a chair next to the bed. She had obviously been waiting for him to wake up. Allen gave him a cheerful little smile when she noticed that he was awake.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. I have some explaining to do before you go anywhere" Lavi looked up at her and mumbled.

"What?" Allen asked, not understanding what the red head had just said. Lavi gave Allen a sad look.

"I said come closer. I can't hear what you're saying" Allen leaned in closer to the other teen.

"I said now that you're awake I have some explaini….waaaahhhhhh!" Allen screamed as Lavi grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed.

"Wha…what are you doing!?" cried Allen, her voice panicky. Lavi looked back at her, trying to give her his most seductive smile possible.

"Calm down Allen. I just wanted to have a little fun" Allen struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Well you can have some fun doing something that doesn't require you to hold onto me!" Lavi frowned.

"Awww….but this is the best kind of fun there is" Allen struggled again, but the red head was to strong.

Kanda walked into the room, and seeing Lavi holding onto Allen on the bed, she knew exactly what the red head was up to. Kanda walked up to them and gave Lavi a punch in the side of the head. Lavi immediately let go of Allen as his hand flew to the spot where he was just punched. He howled in pain.

"Ooooowwwwww!" Lavi cried. Kanda che'd at the red head's reaction.

"You deserved it" Sympathy completely lacking from her voice. Lavi gave a soft whine.

"Awww, Yuu-chan, I was just having some fun. I wasn't actually going to do anything" 'Yet' thought Lavi. Kanda gave Lavi a dirty look.

"First of all, don't call me Yuu-chan. Second of all, I know you well enough that it wasn't 'nothing'" Kanda's voice was full of menace. She was starting to get really irritated with the other teen. Lavi snickered.

"Glad to see you're standing up for Allen-chan" Allen frowned at the 'chan' being added to the end of her name. Kanda just frowned at Lavi.

"I was _not_standing up for the moyashi. I simply don't like the fact that you're taking advantage of her just because you found out she's actually a girl" Lavi laughed. 

"Awww, Yuu-chan actually has a sweet side. Who would have ever known?" Kanda squinted at him.

"Just make sure you watch it"

Lavi gave her a mock salute before giving her a reply of "Yes Ma'am!" Kanda gave a slight grimace. This boy was going to give her one hell of a time.

Lavi turned back to Allen who at this point had made her escape during the distraction. She was now sitting a safe distance from the boy. Lavi cocked his head to the side, a smile lingering on his lips.

"Is my poor Allen-chan scared? I promise I won't hurt you"

"I…I'm not scared!" Allen replied almost instantly. She didn't want Lavi to think she was a wuss or anything. Lavi chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well, why don't you come a little closer then?" After that comment, Lavi received another whack on the head from Kanda. Was this boy ever going to learn?

"If you want some answers, you're going to need to shut up and listen" demanded Kanda. Lavi gave her a small wave with his hand.

"Then talk away my good friend. I won't stop you" Kanda looked over to Allen.

"You start talking then" Allen let out a long exasperating sigh.

"In case you were wondering, I've been doing this for a long time" Lavi gave Allen a blank look. She let out another sigh before continuing her story.

"I had been pretending to be a boy long before Mana even found me. I thought it was a good idea that I continued to do that, just in case for my safety" Lavi nodded as she talked.

"So why did you continue to do that even after he died?" Kanda gave Lavi yet another whack on the head. He winced in pain.

"Baka. I told you to shut up" Kanda said gruffly.

"Fine, fine. Just finish the story" Allen shook her head at the two.

"Well, it's was a good idea that I kept up the act. It was bad enough that I had to work to pay off Master Cross's drinking debts, but what if he knew I was a girl? Augh, it's so horrible I can't even imagine it!" Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Our little Allen-chan might not even be here with us today if she hadn't pretended to be a boy" Kanda shot Lavi a warning glance.

"So," continued Allen "that's most of my story. There are a few other little details, but they are unnecessary" Allen looked up at Kanda and gave her a brilliant smile.

"Now you need to tell us your story"

"No" Allen's smile disappeared instantly and was replaced with a frown.

"It's your turn, so tell us your story" Kanda rolled her eyes at the white haired teen.

"I never agreed to tell you guys anything"

"But, but I told you mine!" Cried Allen. "Tell us!" Kanda let out a small snort.

"You're such a child, besides you told your story voluntarily, so I voluntarily decided _not_ to tell mine" Allen's bottom lip jutted out as she sat there pouting. Kanda could be so mean.

Lavi seeing that he wasn't going to get any more information out of the two, decided that he had enough. He got up from the bed stretched his arms out over his head.

"Well that was fun" he said cheerfully "but it's about time I get going" Kanda gave him a quick glance before he could leave.

"Just watch yourself. Or you're going to really regret ever finding out our secret"

"Hai! Hai! Well I'll be seeing you two!"

Allen let out a sigh of relief as the red head walked out the door. Kanda stood over her closely examining her. Allen tilted her head up to look up at the taller teen to return her stare.

"What?" she asked. Kanda turned towards the door to leave.

"Nothing. Just keep an eye out for the damn usagi. He's not going to let you get off easy with this" and with that she left. Allen stood there, holding her head in her hands. Oh why did this have to be so complicated?

Her stomach gave out a long low grumble, reminding her that she hasn't eaten since she has returned from the mission. She ran out the door with only the thought of food in mind, not noticing someone was waiting for her around the corner of the hall.

A hand reached out to grab her as she passed.

"What the…?" she cried out as she was pulled back. She turned to look to see who was holding on to her.

It was Lavi.

He let out a small chuckle at the expression on her face.

"You didn't really think I would let you go that easily did you?"

The only thought that ran through Allen's mind as she was being pulled away was 'Oh no. Not Lavi….'

* * *

Chapter two has been finished! Not much happening in this chapter as it's just to get the story moving, but whatever. I promise something will actually happen in the next chapter. I have quite a few ideas in mind. Hee hee. Well anyways, hope you guys enjoy this so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Hope everyone likes it. In case anyone doesn't read the bottom message, please do. I have something interesting to say. And without further adieu, here it is!

* * *

Chapter Three

Allen looked around.

"So why are we here again?" asked Allen. She and Lavi were standing in the town square. Lavi gave a shrug and smiled at her.

"No reason really. I just wanted to get away from Kanda. She never lets me have any fun" Lavi stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. Allen let out a small laugh at his expression. Lavi instantly brightened up again.

"Okay, but how did you ever get permission from Komui to let us come into town?" Lavi let out a secretive chuckle and gave Allen a sideways glance.

"Oh come on, you didn't seriously think that I wouldn't have something up my sleeves, did you? I knew that Linali was coming into town today, and I offered to keep an eye on her. But of course he wouldn't let me come on my own, so I said you were coming too" Allen could only shake her head.

No more than an hour ago, the two of them had been standing in one of the many halls of the black order. Lavi had her alone out of everyone's sight, and truth be told, Allen was just a bit frightened by the redhead at the moment, especially since he found out she was a girl. And everyone_ knew_ how Lavi was around woman.

While Allen had been trying to decide whether to kick and then punch, or punch and then kick, the other exorcist had began dragging her away. He kept glancing back at the white haired teen, giving her a devious grin and exclaiming how he had something thing to show her.

This was just too much for Allen, and she proceeded to pass out. By the time she woke up, she was been carried through town in the redheads arm, bridal style. Lavi, noticing she had woke up, let her down. So now here she was. She shook her head and then gave a quick shudder, wondering if the redhead was going to rape her like she had thought at the moment. But so far she seemed to be safe.

Allen looked up at Lavi. He seemed to be suddenly distracted by something as his eyes stared out into space. Allen reached out and grabbed hold of his black exorcist jacket. Lavi looked down at her after finally snapping out of his trance. He gave her a gentle smile, and leaned in closer to her, gently pressing his lip against hers.

Allen froze, unable to break away from the other teen. When Lavi finally pulled away, she continued to stay there, not sure what to do next. Lavi gave her one of his biggest grins.

"I thought you would at least push me away!" laughed Lavi. Allen continued to stand there, completely dumbfounded.

"Wha…what was that for?" sputtered Allen. She stared into Lavi's one green eye, wondering what the _hell_ he could possibly be thinking! Lavi pulled her in closer, chuckling.

"Allen, no woman between the ages of ten and forty are ever safe from me" Allen frowned.

"Ya, I think I've heard that somewhere before…." Lavi laughed at Allen's expression.

"Besides, my little Allen-chan, I've always thought that you were pretty adorable looking. Even when I thought you were a guy" Allen was speechless. The redhead was just too complicated to understand. Lavi leaned in and kissed her again.

"What the fucking hell do you think you are doing, baka usagi?" Lavi spun around, still holding onto Allen. Kanda stood before them, a very pissed off expression on her face, and not to mention a very confused Linali standing next to her.

Linali tilted her head to the side as she looked at Allen and Lavi. Allen had a feeling that Kanda hadn't explained the situation to her yet.

"Lavi…" said Linali. She sounded extremely cautious as she spoke. "Are you…um…well…ah, gay?" Lavi stared back at her with the most retarded face Kanda had ever seen. Allen covered her mouth with a hand, trying not to let Lavi see that she was laughing at him.

"Um….no, Linali. I'm not gay" Lavi gaze quickly shifted to Kanda, and then back to her again. Linali still looked confused.

"But, aren't you, well, kissing Allen?" This time Lavi was the one who let out a laugh.

"Linali! Obviously Kanda hasn't told you! Did you know they've been keeping secrets from us this whole time?" Linali's confused expression remained. Kanda, on the other hand looked like she was about to ring Lavi's neck.

"I told you not to fucking try anything! What the hell can possibly be running through your mind?!" Lavi grinned at her, and gave an expression that said 'you _really_ didn't want to know'. Kanda's eye twitched.

"Oh nothing, _ma'am_. Allen and I just wanted a bit of privacy. And with you around, that was never going to happen" snickered Lavi. Kanda's eye narrowed dangerously.

"Unless my Yuu-chan happened to be a little….jealous?" This is when Kanda attacked.

Lavi let out a loud yelp as Kanda reached for his neck. Lavi stepped back, but Kanda still grabbed hold of his exorcist jacket. He began shaking the redhead back and forth, speaking through clenched teeth.

"Damn it! I'm gonna kill you! Just shut your damn mouth!" Kanda screamed. Allen felt bad for the poor exorcist.

"Ah!" Linali cried out. Kanda stopped for a moment to stare at her. Linali had a grin on her face.

"I got it now! So Kanda and Allen are girls!" she exclaimed happily. Kanda rolled her eyes. Finally. Bu then the confused look returned.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Kanda stayed silent, and Allen gave a slight shrug with her left shoulder.

"Well, why don't we take a break from killing Lavi and explain a few things"

Soon after...

"Hm…." Said Linali, tapping her chin, deep in thought. She turned towards Lavi.

"So is this all they told you as well?" questioned Linali.

"Yes, dear Linali. This is all" gesturing as he spoke. Linali returned to tapping her chin.

"Well, it's probably a good idea we keep this secret. No need to alarm anyone now" Allen and Lavi nodded in agreement. Linali instantly brightened up.

"Now if that's all, let's go back to headquarters. Nii-san just sent me a meesage through the golem, asking for us to all return" She suddenly grinned.

"And he has quite a mission for us all!" The three other teens raised their eye brows at her. This was never a good sign.

* * *

Voila! Another one done! Hm…whatever could the mission be? (Laughs evilly) Oh you'll just have to wait! I do have more ideas for this story, but if anyone has any good idea that they think might work, send me a message. Don't send it in the review (just so we can keep it a secret…) Hee hee…I just can't wait! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four. It's a short chapter this time, but the next chapter will definitely be good. I've got the perfect thing planned! Hehe…poor Kanda….For this chapter the four of them go on a mission. Hm…it's defiantly an interesting mission that they have to go on. Oh the chaos that will ensue. Hehehe….

* * *

Chapter Four

The four exorcists now sat in the train, off to the destination of their new mission. Kanda was as antisocial as always, Lavi and Lenali was chatting easily, and Allen stared out the window at the passing scene, wondering how this could have possibly happened….

The four teens sat on the couch in Komui's office, all crammed in tightly. Komui stood before them, a slight smile on his face, and a glint in his eyes. He let out a single cough to catch their attention.

"I have a special mission for the four of you" Both Kanda and Lavi raised an eyebrow wondering what could be so special about it.

"There is an important noble family in London, and they are hosting a special party for their son. They are hosting this party as to find a wife for him" Kanda's eyes narrowed as he looked back at Komui.

"I need you three to go there. Many of the young ladies that had been invited had disappeared, killed, or turned into akuma. There have been quite a few sightings of them in the area as well" Kanda curled her lips to bare her teeth. She didn't like this one little bit.

"What the fuck does this have to do with me?" she snarled. Komui gave her a brilliant smile.

"I was just about to tell you" he continued "I want the four of you to attend…" Kanda jumped uo and brandished her mugen at the scientist.

"I _will not_ fucking dress up as a god damned girl!" Lavi snickered, and Kanda shot him a warning glare.

"Yes, yes!" Komui exclaimed, gesturing as he spoke. "I had already thought about how reluctant you would be, so I decided that you could simply be the servant and, or bodyguard" Kanda put her mugen away.

"But," continued Komui once again,"Allen, Lavi and my dear Linali will be attending as one of the young ladies" Lavi jumped up.

"What?!" He cried out. "Why do I have to pretend to be a girl? Kanda looks more feminine then I do!" Kanda shot him another look. Allen had to agree with Lavi there.

"Please don't make me do this!" Komui sighed.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you three boys are rather reluctant, but Miranda is away, and everyone else looks too old to pass for a _young_ girl. No matter how much make up we use" Allen mentally cringed at the mention of makeup. She cringed again at image of someone older in a dress and makeup (she thought of General Cross. Haha)

Lavi fell back on to the couch, slouching as far down as he could. It was as if the cushions of the couch could save him from doing this mission.

"I really don't want to do this…" Lavi murmured. Allen couldn't agree any more.

So now here she was, heading off on a mission to attend a party to find some girl who would be willing to get married to some snotty noble boy. She didn't want to be dressed up in some fancy silk dress, or wear those high heels made just to twist someone's ankle. She didn't want to have her face caked in makeup, or have to act in a perfect manner and pretend to someone she's not. And she did not want to let the three other exorcists to see her in a dress. Especially _not_ Lavi.

* * *

Told you all, _short_ chapter. I'll try and post as soon as possible, but finals are next week, and they are total hell, so who knows…. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter. Not much to say right now, so just go ahead and read the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

"Alright, Allen, Kanda and I will share a room. Lavi, you can have your own room" stated Linali. Lavi gave her a big eyed look.

"Really? My own room? Wow….this is a first!" Linali sighed.

"Yes, well, you _are_ the only male here. So it's only right" Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so we need to get everything set, and then we can figure out how we're going to do things for tomorrow night. Kanda, we have your uniform all set, and you won't have to do much. But Lavi, hm….well, I'm not sure how we're really going to do this" Linali turned towards Allen.

"Allen-chan, how are you with makeup? Do you think you could make Lavi more, oh I don't know, girly?" Allen shrugged, her left shoulder rising slightly.

"I don't know. Maybe. We can both try" Linali clapped her hands excitedly.

"Wonderful! Then I can do you next!" Allen slightly cringed at the thought of all the makeup she would have caked over her skin.

The door swung open as the three female exorcists burst through the door of the room. They placed their luggage down on the floor. Allen flopped on to the bed, Linali leaned against the wall, and Kanda stood there, examining the room.

"I'm going to go take a shower" declared Kanda to no one in particular. She walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her. Allen sighed and there was a moment of silence before Lavi burst into the room.

"Allen-chan! I was so lonely in my room! I just had to come and visit you!" cried Lavi in false distress. He looked around before quickly asking "Where's Yuu-chan?" Allen pointed towards the bathroom door.

"But I don't think you should g…."but Lavi was gone before Allen could even finish her sentence. He flung the door open calling "Yuu-chan!"

Lavi's eyes grew wide, and his mouth dropped. Kanda having now realized that Lavi was in the bathroom while she was taking a shower, made her thoroughly pissed. She threw back the shower curtain, and reached for mugen, which happened to be leaning against the wall next to the shower.

Lavi noticed the look on Kanda's face. It was a look of pure hatred. Lavi slammed the bathroom door shut, for if he had waited one more second, he probably would have been dead by now. Kanda had taken mugen, and thrown it at Lavi as hard as she could. It had pierced half way through the door before it stopped.

Lavi who was on the other side, stared down at the blade touching the tip of his nose. A single drop of blood formed on the surface of his skin. He screamed.

"She tried to kill me! Yuu-chan really tried to kill me! Augh!" Allen sighed to herself thinking 'I told you so'. Lavi could be so impatient and immature.

Kanda stepped out of the bathroom wrapped up in one of the shower towels. She glared at the panicking redhead.

"What the hell do you think? Of course I was trying to kill you!" Her voice was full of menace, and it sounded like she meant every word of it. Lavi looked like he was about to cry. He ran to Allen, hugging her as she would offer him protection.

"Aaahhh! Allen-chan! Please save me!" Linali shook her head. Why could he never learn? Allen hesitantly placed one hand against Lavi back.

"Um..well, uh, you..you'll be just fine. Kanda won't try to kill you…" 'I think muttered Allen under her breath.

"What?" asked Lavi.

"Um…nothing"

Allen looked around uneasily. Linali giggled behind her. That just made Allen even more uneasy.

"Do you like it Allen? Isn't it pretty?" Allen looked more carefully at the dress now. The front came down lower into a scoop neck, and the bottom of the dress stopped right below where her knee would be. The sleeves stopped right above the elbow, and there were frills at the ends of the sleeve and the bottom of the dress. Several accessories lay beside it.

"I'm…I'm really not sure about this. I've never really worn a dress like this" Linali laughed.

"Oh Allen-chan, you worry way too much!" Allen looked over at Lavi who was examining his own disguise. He had dress where the back was lower than the front. This dress hung off the shoulder and had long sleeves. This dress was simple but beautifully made.

The expression on Lavi's face was unreadable. He stood there staring at it, blinking every once in a while. He finally turned after some time and faced Allen and Linali.

"Why?" he asked.

"Hu?" asked Allen and Linali in unison.

"Why?" he asked again "Why do you hate me? Why couldn't Kanda do this? She's an actual girl! Why?!"

"Because I don't want to" stated Kanda. She stared coldly at the red haired exorcist.

"Just because I'm a fucking girl doesn't mean I'm going to wear a dress. So you have to" Lavi looked down at the ground sadly.

"Cruel. You are all so cruel" Linali came up behind him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, well I know you are sad, but it's time to begin your makeover" She gave him a mischievous grin.

"By the time this is over, you'll look just like a real girl"

* * *

Hehe, poor Lavi. First he almost gets killed by Kanda, and now he's going to be forced to cross dress. Don't know when I'll post again. Maybe next weekend if I'm lucky. Sorry, the chapter is still a little short, but hey, at least I'm updating. Oh and by the way, thanks to everyone who left me a review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. I'll try and update as much as possible.

* * *

Chapter Six

Allen stared at her reflection with uncertainty, fingering her newly dyed brown hair. Linali had said brown would look buch better for this occasion instead of her usual white hair. Allen had been a bit hesitant but eventually agreed to it. Linali now stood behind her admiring her work of art.

"Do you like it?" she asked cheerfully. Allen sighed and fingered her hair again. It also had extentions so it fell down her back.

"I don't know, I'm just not really, well, use to it. It's been so long since my hair was brown" Linali placed a hand on Allen's head, smoothing her hair down. She gave her a loving motherly smile.

"Don't worry, you look just fine" Allen sighed, still unsure.

"Ya, my little Allen-hime. You look beautiful" said Lavi with a huge grin on his face. He was leaning against the wall watching Allen and Linali. He already had his hair done. It was still red, with a slight extension to his hair, making it fall just to his shoulder. He also had a slight bang extension so it would fall over his right eye.

"The eye patch looks un-womanly" were Linali's words.

Lavi walked up to Allen, staring at the reflection in the mirror that Allen stood before.

"You really do look quite beautiful. You know," he said grinning, "I'm quite glad that I got to go on this mission with you" Allen gave him a slight pout, causing Lavi to laugh. Allen looked down to avoid looking at Lavi, and realized just what he was wearing.

She opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out. Finally she shook her head and gave Lavi an "_I really don't want to know"_ look. Lavi just shrugged his shoulder.

"Well I_ do_ have to practice" he stated matter of factly. "It's been a while since I last wore high heels you know"

"Been a while?" both Linali and Allen asked in unison. Lavi just shrugged again.

"There are a lot of things you wouldn't believe that I've done" Allen just shook her head. This boy was unbelievable. Lavi let out a laugh.

"You should see the face you are making right now" Allen pouted at him again, making him laugh even more.

"If you two are done, I would really like to get going" stated a very annoyed looking Kanda. "ow long could it possibly take you three to get ready?" Linali wagged her finger at her.

"Just because you get to get off easy on this mission, doesn't mean the rest of us do. We still need to look the part" Kanda gave a small snort of annoyance before turning around and walking away agin. Linali sighed.

"Well that's Kanda for you" Linali turned around to face the other two exorcists. "But she's right you know, we do need to get going. We took way too much time getting your hair done. We'll be late if we don't leave now" Allen gave her an uneasy look. Lavi placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her.

"Don't worry Allen, everything will be alright…"

* * *

Allen stepped out of the carriage, a little uneasy on her new high heels.

"Hurry it up" snarled Kanda, who was holding the door open for her.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Allen snarled back. "Just because you don't have to wear a dress doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it" Kanda snorted at Allen.

"I can be an ass about it if I want to be!" The two were shooting each other death glares until Lavi pushed Allen the rest of the way out of the door.

"Yuu-chan! Be nice to my Allen-chan! It's her big night you know. She just might have a noble boy ask her to marry him" Allen spun around to face Lavi, a horrified expression on her face.

"What?!" exclaimed Allen.

"Kidding! Just kidding Allen-chan!" Lavi said, throwing his arms up defensively. Kanda let out another snort.

"Will you two just move your asses so Linali can get out and then I can finally close this damn door?!" snarled Kanda.

"I'm going already!" Allen yelled back.

"Here" said Linali, as she was stepping out of the carriage. She handed Allen a pair of white slink gloves. "It's for your arm"

"Thanks" was the simple reply that Allen gave.

As soon as Lianli was fully out of the carriage, the three were quickly ushered in, and introduced to the rest of the guests.

Allen looked around, dazed at the beautiful room she now stood in. The room was beautifully lit with several crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and the walls were accented with bright gold trimming. Large bouquets of elegant flowers stood on every table and surface. Although Allen was amazed at this, she was even more amazed by the people. There were so many, and they were all dressed so elegantly.

Allen looked down at her dress, slightly ashamed, for even though it was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the ones that the other girls wore. Lavi gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. It doesn't matter what dress you wear, just how you wear it" He said as he looked down at her with a gentle smile. "So wear it proudly"

* * *

Allen took quick steps as she tried to keep up with Lavi and Linali. Currently the three of them were socializing with the nobles that had been invited, and truth be told, she was sick of these people already. But she was more concerned about staying with the other two exorcists, as she was falling further and further behind.

Allen suddenly turned her head to the left, as she stuck her nose up to sniff the air. Her mouth began watering as she recognized the smell. She looked around, and when she spotted the large table of snacks, she let out a small yell of joy, which caused the girl standing next to her to give a slight jump.

In second, she was running towards the food, getting further and further away from Lavi and Lianli.

* * *

Another chapter has been finished! What could happen now that Allen has been separated? Who could they possibly meet at the party? And what the heck is Kanda doing outside? (since the 'servants'' aren't allowed in) So many questions, hopefully I'll answer them in the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ha! Longer chapter! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

It didn't take long for Lavi and Linali to get separated from each other either. In minutes, each exorcist was on their own.

Lavi realized this after he already had a whole conversation by himself. He was now standing on his own, wondering where the other two were. He walked around aimlessly, but it was pointless with all the other people that were there.

Lavi let out a small sigh of disbelief, but he was almost instantly interrupted.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Lavi spun around to face the young man that was questioning him. For a quick second he was surprised at the fact that there was a male at the party, since it was to invite girls, but he then realized that some of these beautiful girls must have brothers that accompanied them.

Lavi gave a slight shrug with his left shoulder as he replied, "Just a bit too crowded for my taste" The young man nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I must agree with you on that. Sometimes these parties do become a bit of a bore once you've gone to as many as I have" Lavi let out a very unlady like, and slightly Kanda-ish snort at this, but the boy seemed not to have heard it.

Suddenly the boy grinned at him. He stuck out his hand to Lavi as he said "Forgive me; I don't think I have introduced myself. My name is Edward Galton, pleased to meet you" Lavi hesitated for a second, but gave Edward his hand after deciding that this was probably the best and least suspicious thing for him to do, especially since he wasn't really a 'miss'.

"Name's Lavi" said Lavi with a weak smile. Edward took his hand eagerly, and bent down to kiss it. Lavi felt like squirming on the inside.

"Such a pleasure to meet you Miss Lavi, and what an interesting name" Edward said happily to him with a smile. He suddenly tapped his chin as if he was thinking.

"I had done some traveling at some time, and I believe I had heard the word 'Lavi' before. If I remember correctly, Lavi means 'lion'. Is that correct?" Lavi gave him a sweet, but very false smile.

"Yes that is correct" Edward smiled to himself, clearly pleased that he remembered such a thing.

"Yes, well I guess it does fit you with that beautiful red hair. The color really stands out, and it does seem to say that you are a strong and brave person. Yes, it really does suit you"

Lavi rolled his eyes at the young man, but he seemed to miss it yet again.

"But," continued Edward, "I think that you are more of a rabbit then a lion. It just seem to fit you better" The word rabbit instantly reminded Lavi of the dangerously beautiful female samurai that was waiting outside. She was lucky that she wasn't the one in here talking to this idiotic noble, who might he add, was trying to impress him way to hard.

Lavi suddenly laughed at the thought of having Kanda here talking to this noble Edward Galton, and what she might have possible done to him.

Edward seemed to hear him this time, for he said, "Yes! That was the exact same reaction I had!" Apparently he had continued talking even when Lavi's mind had wandered elsewhere.

Suddenly Edward Galton stopped, reached for his hand. He held it in his as give him a sweet smile.

"I am truly happy to have met you tonight, Lavi" Lavi squirmed on the inside. He would admit that he flirted quite often, and he was quite happy when he was flirted back with, but for once, he wanted to get away from here as fast as he could. He did not like to be flirted with by another boy.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream that snapped Lavi out of his thoughts. He dropped Edward's hand as he spun around to face the direction of the noise.

'It must be an akuma' he thought 'So they finally showed up. It's about time something interesting happened'

Lavi turned back towards Edward. "I'm truly sorry, but I must go now" he said with false sincerity which the young man didn't seem to notice. Lavi turned and ran off before the other boy could say another word.

It wasn't long until Lavi found what he was looking for. A large crowd of rich noblemen surrounded four people. Lavi instantly noticed Allen, but she was now dressed in a fancy suit, instead of the dress that she had come in. Lavi stared at her, confused, until he caught a movement in the corner of his good eye. It was another Allen sitting on the floor, except this one was wearing the dress same dress as the one she came in.

'This one must be the real Allen' thought Lavi. There were two other people there, a middle aged woman, and a girl who must have been in her early twenties. Both of them had a horrified expression on their face.

Suddenly the older woman pointed a quivering finger at the Allen sitting on the floor.

"You, you're not Aaron, you're the other one" she said her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Mother, who is this?" asked the fake Allen, who must have actually been Aaron. He was about the same size as Allen, and he had the same brown hair that Allen now had after Linali had dyed it. His skin was also pale and smooth like Allen's, but unlike Allen, he lacked a scar running down his face (although hers was invisible at the moment since it had been covered with a really thick layer of makeup)

Allen's face went from shock to confuse. She had been walking around when a woman suddenly grabbed her, demanding to know where she had been and why she was dressed like that. Then the woman's eyes grew big and she let out a piercing scream as she pushed Allen away, causing her to trip and fall over. She now sat on the floor wondering what was going. She looked at the boy, amazed at how similar they looked alike when she suddenly thought of something.

Allen stared wide eyed at the older woman for a moment, and then she narrowed her eyes in hate.

"You" she spat "I know who you are" Both Allen and the woman looked furious. Everyone watching took a large step back away from the two.

"How could you?" Allen demanded "Tell me! How could you?" her hands clenched tightly as she yelled in rage. Allen got off the ground and tried standing as tall as she could, which as Kanda had pointed out many times, isn't very tall, but she didn't really care.

"How could you just leave me?" Allen continued screaming "How could you just leave me as a child not caring if I lived or died? How can you call yourself a parent?" She was now shaking with anger, and the woman didn't seem much happier.

Allen suddenly pulled her glove off, revealing her distorted red skin. "Is this why?" demanded Allen "Is this why you tried to get rid of me?"

"Yes" came the woman's reply. Her voice was cold and filled with hatred. "And you should have died" Lavi gave a small shudder at what she said. How could she have done this to Allen? No one should abandon a child, no matter what was wrong with them.

"Enough" said Lavi as he stepped between the two. He turned towards Allen. "Let's go" was all he said to her. As the two exorcists were walking away, Lavi suddenly turned around and faced the still fuming woman.

"You had no right to throw another human life away" he said in an expressionless voice "You had thrown away something very precious and you will never even know about it"

Lavi turned and began walking away as the woman continued to scream behind him, her voice fading as they got farther and farther away.

The people parted way from them as they walked through, not looking at their faces as they passed by. They suddenly saw someone running towards them. It was Lianli.

"Allen! Lavi! Are you guys okay? I heard someone screaming earlier" she said, slightly out breath after having just been running.

"It was nothing" Lavi said "Let's go. There doesn't seem to be anything here" Linali raised her eyebrow as she gave him a questioning look. She turned towards Allen hoping that she could shed some light on the subject, but the distressed look on her face told her that this was better left for another time.

* * *

Edward Galton stared down at the three exorcists as they left. He gave a sad sigh as he watched his beautiful red head leave. How much he hoped that he could see her again soon.

* * *

Haha! Lavi has got himself an admirer! He's going to be stalked now! Hehe! I can't wait to start writing the next chapter. Poor Allen though. I'll explain more of it later in the story, so don't worry if you didn't really understand it. Hm, I'll have to have Kanda and Linali do something interesting soon since they didn't really do anything in this chapter. Oh well, there's always another chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Oi! Another chapter has been finished! Yay! Kind of a slow chapter this time, but whatever. Ah well, hope everyone enjoys it anyways. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews. If it wasn't for those, I would probably lack all motivation for continuing to write this story. So thanks.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

The ride on the way back was silent. No one spoke a word as in fear of that they may say something wrong. Well, it was a different story with Kanda. She didn't give a shit for anyone, but it wasn't like she was going to say anything anyways.

Lavi and Allen got out of the carriage before it had even come to a complete stop. They both went straight upstairs to their own separate rooms. Linali thought it best that she wait downstairs and Kanda went out to patrol the area.

Linali sat at one of the table, and in minutes she was fast asleep, her face pressed into her arms.

Lavi stared down at her from the top of the stairs. He watched her until he was certain that she was asleep, and then continued up the stairs. He entered his room, gently shutting the door behind him. He tugged the painful high heel shoes off and chucked them beside the door. He then pulled the elegant dress over his head and flung it on his bed. He walked over to the sink in the bathroom and turned the knob to full force.

Lavi watched the rushing water, and after a moment stuck his hands under, got a large scoop of water and splashed into on to his face, trying to rub off the thick coat of makeup. He did this several more times until he was fully satisfied.

Lavi walked back to the bed. He grabbed the pants that were sitting half hidden under the dress and put it on. Once he had them on, he leaned against the wall, letting the cool night air touch his chest. He listened to the silence around him until he heard a sort of gentle muffled sob.

Lavi pressed his ear against the wall, listening. He heard it again. He walked out of his room and to the room next door. He was about to knock, but noticed that the door was unlocked and partially open, so he just gently pushed it open and went inside.

Allen was lying on her bed, her face pressed into the pillow. She was still wearing the dress, but it was crumpled and folded underneath her. She gave a soft sob, but otherwise made no move as to show that she had noticed that the red head had entered the room.

Lavi walked up to her bed, and placed a hand on her head. Allen gave another sort of strangled sob as she looked up at him.

"Shh…it's okay…" Lavi whispered comfortingly to her. Allen took a deep breath to slow down her breathing and then pressed her face into the pillow again so that the red haired exorcist wouldn't be able to see her.

Lavi smiled at her and slowing ran his finger through her hair.

"Would you believe me if I said I was lonely all by myself in my room?" he asked. Allen said nothing and Lavi replied with "Didn't think so" Lavi continued to run his finger through her hair for a few more minutes.

When Lavi stopped, Allen rolled over to look up at him again.

"You must think I'm weak for crying over something as small as this" Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke.

"Not at all" said Lavi "People can be cruel and stupid, and you have all the right to be mad at them" Allen gave a deep sigh.

"I…I just wish I knew…why….." Lavi reached down and placed a hand on her cheek. Allen gave a small shiver as the red hair teen rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Who really knows…" Allen gave him a small uncertain smile. She reached up and tugged at the ends of his hair.

"You know you still have your extensions in?" she asked. Lavi laughed at the sudden change of topic.

"And did you know you still have your dress on?" Allen gave him a small shrug with her shoulder. Lavi stood up.

"You should get some sleep" he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Allen cried as she reached out and grabbed Lavi wrist. "Don't…don't leave me…" Lavi smiled.

"Only if you want me to"

Kanda walked into the building, and the first thing she noticed was Linali asleep at the small table. Kanda decided she was fine where she was, so she left the sleeping girl be. Kanda continued up the stairs to the room she, Allen and Linali was sharing, but stopped when she noticed the door was partially open. She slowly opened the door, only to be greeted by the sight of Allen, fast asleep in her bed, and a shirtless Lavi, leaning half way on her bed. His face was pressed into the bed in such a comical way that it would have made any normal person laugh, but Kanda just stared at the two. The baka moyashi and the baka usagi.

Kanda walked over to her stuff and grabbed her exorcist coat. She walked back and placed her jacket on top of Lavi. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

Kanda frowned at him. What was the baka usagi thinking? The last thing she need was for him to be sick during their mission.

Lavi gave a small snort in his sleep as if he knew what Kanda had been thinking.

Kanda looked down at him and gave a small smile.

* * *

Crap Chap.! I said it was a slow chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be better. A little spoiler for the nect chapter is that Edward Galton (that noble guy from the party who talked to Lavi) will return. Lavi is definitely going to enjoy this! (major sarcasm…) 


	9. Chapter 9

Edward Galton is back! And he seems to have found Lavi! Hehe…what will the poor red head do, and what could the young noble boy possibly want from him? And thanks to everyone for the reviews.

(and sorry, but Lavi isn't going to get molested…….yet…..)

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter ****Nine**

The three exorcist now sat together at a table outside a sidewalk café, and once again, Lavi was annoying Kanda to no end.

Lavi was once again telling his story to anyone who would listen, which was Allen and Linali, but they only half listened out of pure kindness.

"I woke up this morning leaning against Allen's bed, and I mean, I was kind of surprised, since I didn't really remember all that much of last night. Well I may have had a few small glass of wine." said Lavi. He was telling his story yet again for the umpteenth time, accompanied with large over exaggerated hand movements. "And I realized I was wearing something on my back, and I realized it was an exorcist coat. But not any exorcist coat. No! It was Yuu-chan's coat!"

Kanda smacked Lavi in the back of the head yet again for bringing up the story of Kanda's miraculous kindness for someone other than herself.

So now here they were. Lavi wincing as he gently touched the tender spot on the back of his head. Kanda and Linali both quietly sipping their tea, and Allen eating another scone from her large plate of food.

"Aww…Yuu-chan, you didn't need to smack me so hard" Lavi whined. Kanda turned to shoot him another dark look.

"Don't call me that, and stop telling that damned story" Lavi gave another puppy dog whine.

"But I just want everyone to know how kind and loving and…." Suddenly Lavi fell silent. Allen thought maybe it was because Kanda had given Lavi the 'I will fucking kill you if you don't shut up' look, but when Allen looked up at the red haired exorcist, she noticed that he was looking at the opposite direction of Kanda.

Lavi's one emerald green eye was wide with possibly shock and horror. His mouth hung slightly open as if he was going to say something but couldn't. Lavi then gave a small squeak and ducked under the table, surprising Allen so much that she actually dropped her food.

"Hide me!" cried Lavi with urgency in voice as he hid under the table. "Don't let him know that I'm here!"

Allen looked around, trying to see who was looking for the red haired exorcist. Maybe it was the Panda Ji-Ji, but that would be very unlikely for the old man to come all this way to collect his apprentice, and besides, Lavi probably wouldn't try hiding under the table from him.

Suddenly a young man stepped up to their table. He had short brown hair, and was dressed in fine clothes that suggested that he probably came from a wealthy family.

"Excuse me," he said to the table of now three exorcists. "I am looking for someone named Lavi. She has beautiful bright red hair, and I thought I saw her sitting with you a moment ago"

Kanda, being who she was, wanted the young man to leave them alone as soon as possible, so she pointed beneath the table.

"He's down there" Lavi, having heard Kanda's betrayal, punched Kanda's leg, but got a hard kick in the forehead in return from the long dark hair female.

Lavi crawled out from his hiding spot, rubbing his now wounded forehead. He smiled weakly at the young man standing over him.

"Um…hi" said Lavi, "Um...I didn't really think I was going to see you again anytime soon, Mr. Galton…"

Edward Galton smiled at the fact that Lavi had remembered his name, but it turned into a frown after a moment.

"Lavi, are you a cross dresser?" Lavi gave a weak little laugh.

"Not exactly, this is how I usually dress. The night you saw me, ya well, I was kind of cross dressing then" Lavi scratched his head, uncertain of what to say next. "So…um…I'm actually a guy…"

Edward frowned at the news.

"Oh…" he said disappointment in his voice "that's too bad…" Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Ya, that is too bad, so sorry about all this" said Lavi with false sincerity in his voice, as he gently patted the young man's back.

Suddenly Edward brightened up, surprising Lavi so much that he suddenly pulled away and took a large step back. Edward turned and faced Lavi, smiling brightly. Lavi winced.

"Yes well, we don't have to have kids!"

Linali, having just taken a large sip of tea, spit it out in surprise and accidently sprayed it out all over Kanda. Kanda said nothing, but stared darkly at Lavi, as he naturally blamed the red head for this.

Allen on the other hand, had just swallowed her scone whole, and she was now gripping her throat choking. Lavi ran around the table towards her, and pressed his hand into her stomach and performed the Heimlich maneuver.

After several tries, the scone finally came dislodged, and it flew out of Allen's mouth and hit Kanda yet again. Kanda's mouth pressed into a thin line, as she gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles white.

While Allen stood there trying to get some air into her lungs, Lavi stood behind her, unsure of what to do or say. Edward Galton stared him expectantly.

"Um…what?" asked Lavi unbrightly. "I'm…I'm….not really sure…..I understand…."

Edward Galton smiled at Lavi, an expression of pure happiness on his face as he got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond on it. He held it out towards Lavi.

"Will you marry me?"

Linali fell back in her chair.

* * *

A ring? I even surprise myself……hehehe…..(pure evil). I'm sorry to any Lavi fans (Including me), but I got this idea and I just had to do it. Don't worry, I'll punish myself for such stupidity, but like I said, I had to, so it was worth it.

But now, what will Lavi do? Will Edward ever leave him alone? (even if rejected?) And is Kanda going to kill both Lavi and Edward for all the trouble they're causing her? Ah….so many questions…..


	10. Chapter 10

Finally updating!

Finally updating! I'm so sorry for the delay bows head but I've been so busy, I just don't have anytime sigh School, swim, homework, and it doesn't help that I'm also working on a few new stories (even though I haven't posted them yet…) But I will eventually get everything done, including updating all my stories (some day…)

* * *

****

Chapter Ten

Lavi stared at Edward Galton in complete shock. His eyes were wide and bulging, and his mouth continued to open and close as if he was trying to speak, but no words came out.

Allen bit her lip in anxiety at Lavi's lack or response. Maybe he was hyperventilating…

Allen suddenly heard a laugh. It was faint, but started to grow. Then she noticed it was coming from Lavi.

Lavi was giving a half hearted laugh, which became more and more hysterical until it became a panic-stricken sob. Allen strained to hear Lavi as clear as possible, but she swore she heard something about 'Gender, Sexy girl, God hates me' and something about 'sex' Edward, of course, was oblivious to all the things Lavi said.

"What's wrong, my darling?" asked Edward as he reached up and gently caressed Lavi's cheek, which only made the red head sob even harder. Allen, Kanda and Linali could feel the stares of the surrounding people who were probably what in the world could make a (almost) grown man cry like a baby.

"Lavi, please dear, why are you crying?" asked Edward again for the second time "Are you sad?"

"He's not sad," said Kanda, not bothering to wait for Lavi to reply himself "Those are tears of happiness. He just doesn't know how to react" Allen and Linali both shot Kanda a look, for it was quite obvious that the samurai was lying, but of course, the young noble didn't seem to notice.

Kanda looked over and whispered 'Let the damn rich guy take him. At least this will save me the effort of trying to kill him later'. This deserved Kanda a kick in the shin from Linali, who accidentally missed and kicked Allen. Allen let out a small yelp of pain before kicking both other exorcists. Soon enough there was an all out foot war under the table, but with one last kick from Kanda, the young white haired exorcist was sent flying from her seat. Allen picked her self up from the floor and looked over at Lavi and Edward. The young noble man was still off in his own world.

"Is that right, Lavi dear? Are you that happy?" asked Edward who definitely believed in Kanda's words. He smiled before standing up from his kneeling position, and leaned over and gave a small peck on Lavi's forehead. The exorcist was now wailing so hard that Kanda swore her ear drum's were about to explode.

Linali finally decided this was enough, and that it was about time she jumped in and rescued the redhead.

"Um, Mister Galton, I really don't think a marriage between you two would work right now" said Linali hesitantly. Lavi gave a loud sniff as to tell her to continue. Edward frowned at Linali's words.

"What do you mean? Why can't we get married?" he asked. Lianli sighed. This man was just too stubborn and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well, what I mean is," continued Linali "Is that we're all very busy people, with very busy jobs…"

"But that's not a problem!" cut in Edward. "If we marry he wouldn't have to work for another day of his life!" Linali sighed again as she felt a vein throb in her temple. She was rather tempted to punch the guy in the face, right here, right now.

Allen decided it was time she stepped in. She walked over to the young noble man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, I'm sorry to say that Lavi can't stay with you. He has many responsibilities, and being the wonderful young man he is, he can't leave those responsibilities unattended" Then Allen gave him a sweet smile, which the other three exorcists recognized as Allen's infamous poker face. She leaned in a little closer to Edward and whispered to him, so only he could hear.

"Lavi told me last night that he though you were quite interesting and attractive, but was completely heart broken that he would never be with you due to his duties. But he wants you to be happy and go and try and find yourself a beautiful young lady and have a wonderful family whom you can return to every day. Do you think you could do that for Lavi? For the one you love?"

Edward looked at Allen with a slight look of shock on his face. He looked at Lavi one more time before turning back towards Allen. He smiled.

"You're right. A true man should always complete his duties, and I'm sure that Lavi is nothing below a true man" Kanda let out a loud snort at this comment, but instantly shut up when Linali kicked her again. "I'll try and find a wife if that is what my darling Lavi truly wants" Edward then turned towards Lavi cupped the redheads face in his hands.

"Lavi," said Edward in complete seriousness "I just want you to remember that if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. I will always love you no matter how much time has passed" and with that Edward Galton leaned in towards Lavi and gave him a slow kiss on the lips before turning around and leaving with out even a simple good bye.

Lavi was so shocked when Edward kissed him, that he even stopped crying and became completely silent. He continued to watch in silence as the noble man finally disappeared.

Then Lavi began to panic.

"Augh! He kissed me! That gay just kissed me! I don't want a kiss from him! I want a hot sexy girl to kiss me instead!" Linali sighed in relief. At least Lavi seemed normal again, well, as normal as he could get anyways.

Allen continued to stand where she was, gently rubbing her temples to help sooth the oncoming headache, but she instantly stopped when she felt someone's arm wrapped around her. She looked up, only to see Lavi's face inches away from hers.

"Thanks" he said before leaning down and giving her a light gentle kiss on her forehead. Allen felt her face burn hot, and she instantly looked down so the red head wouldn't be able to see the bright pink blush that crept onto her face.

"No problem. Just wanted to help" she mumbled. Lavi smiled down at her.

Kanda crossed her arm and gave a loud "hn", making a clear show of looking the opposite direction of the two hugging exorcists. Lavi pointed an accusing finger at the dark haired samurai.

"Stop pouting like that. You don't deserve to! You tried getting rid of me by making me marry that psycho! How could you treat me like this?!"

Allen laughed under her breath as Lavi and Kanda began to bicker (which is actually quite rare since it was usually Allen and Kanda fighting). She smiled. She would never want any of her friends to leave and she was glad that they were still all together.

* * *

Alright, alright, I know. Sucky ending, but what ever. At least I finished the chapter. For those of you who were wondering, yes Edward Galton is gone. And will probably not be returning (unless I was somehow bribed into it) but until then he will be gone. Anyways, hoped everyone enjoys the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been very busy. Things are finally starting to slow down now, but unfortunately, I'm leaving to go on vacation soon, so who knows how often I'll get to update. I'll try and update as much as possible before I go though.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. They really keep me motivated to keep writing this. So thanks.

Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the day was spent walking around town as the exorcists attempted to gather some more information. Unfortunately it was all for nothing, and the exorcists returned to their hotel in a rather sour mood.

Maybe the box of alcohol delivered to them would help lighten their mood.

Lavi was rather surprised to see the large package sitting in front of their door and even more surprised to see that it was filled with various kinds of alcohol. A note inside the box told Lavi that the gift was from Edward Galton and it was to his '_wonderful and kind friends_'

Lavi shook his head, uncertain of what to think of the young noble man, but took the box all the same.

Allen, Kanda and Linali were sitting inside their room when Lavi suddenly barged in, carrying a rather large and heavy box.

Kanda raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Oi, what the hell is that, Baka Usagi?"

Lavi grinned as he replied to the moody samurai.

"A gift that was sent to us. I thought now would be a good time to enjoy this, especially after a day like this"

Lavi reached into the box and grabbed a bottle, tossing it to Kanda, who reached out and grabbed it out of the air. She stared at the bottle for a moment before looking back at Lavi.

"Wine?" Kanda asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" said Lavi cheerfully. "We also have champagne, beer, vodka and, oh! Hey! Look at this! There's even sake for you Yuu-chan!"

"Shut the fuck up" snarled Kanda "I told you never to call me that, unless you want a short life" She got up, walked over to Lavi and grabbed the bottle of sake.

"Ugh!" moaned Allen as she looked at the alcohol. Since being with Master Cross she decided that she will never drink alcohol. She shivered in dread.

Lavi grabbed one of the beers and took a rather large gulp before slamming it down onto the table the box was now resting on.

"Awww, that's some good stuff" he said, a huge smile on his face. "Seeing as how horrible of a day we had, I thought we could maybe drown our miseries a bit and what better a way than to have a drink?" Lavi took another large gulp after speaking.

Linali looked Lavi and Kanda timidly as they drank. After a while, she walked over to the large variety of alcohols and picked one. She stared at it for a few minutes before popping the cork out of the bottle and poured some into a glass she had found in the room.

She looked over at Allen who had an expression of something similar to hurt. It was as if she thought Linali was betraying her by drinking the foul liquid.

Linali shrugged.

"He's right, it was a pretty bad day, and besides, once in a while can't hurt"

Linali ignored Allen who was in the background making gagging sound. She took a small sip of her wine and let out a small sigh of relief.

"That's my girl!" cheered Lavi as he smacked Linali on the back, almost making her spill her wine. She shot a dark look at the red head, who gingerly stepped back after noticing the look the girl was giving him.

Suddenly Lavi got an idea.

"Oi, Moyashi!" called Lavi.

Allen spun around to face him, a look of pure rage on her face.

"My name is not moyashi! It's Allen! Two syllables! Al-Len!"

"Ya, ya" said Lavi with a wave of his hand. "Just go check if maybe there is another box outside my door"

Allen stood there for a moment, staring at Lavi with a look of slight anger before turning around and heading out the door.

As soon as Allen was gone, Lavi spun around to face the other two, a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, our mission is to get Allen drunk" announced Lavi.

Kanda and Linali both raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Didn't she just say she wasn't going to drink any?" asked Linali.



"Of course" said Lavi "but if we play a little game, we might be able to convince her to have a few sips. Besides, I don't think she will back out from the game"

Linali shook her head in disagreement.

"I admit Allen may not like to lose very much, but I don't think you'll be able to convince her that easily"

"Hoho! But that's where our darling Kanda comes in!"

Kanda 'che'd at Lavi's statement, but the grin on her face was more than enough to say that she would happily go along with the plan.

"Then it's settled!" said Lavi, smacking his fist into the palm of his hand "Follow my lead, and as soon as she gets back, the plan goes into action"

And as if on que, Allen's voice called from the hallway.

"Lavi, I don't see anything. I guess that was all"

"Oh bummer" pouted Lavi as Allen walked back into the room. "Anyways, we were just about to play a game. Want to join?"

Allen cocked her head to the side, a twinkle of curiosity and excitement in her eyes.

"How do you play the game?"

"Some say 'I never….' And if you have done it, then you have to take a drink"

Allen's expression fell as soon as Lavi mentioned drink.

"No"

"Oh come on. Don't be such a spoiled sport Allen!" pleaded Lavi.

"No"

"Che. That's because the moyashi is too scared to play, 'cause she knows she's going to lose" sneered Kanda.

Allen spun around to face her.

"What did you say BaKanda?"

"I said you are too scared to play, 'cause you know you're going to lose"

Allen ran over to the assortment of alcohols and grabbed one.

"As if I would ever lose to you, Straight-Cut-Fringe!"

"You're on! And if I win, then I get to shave your ugly little head"

"Fine! And if I win, then I get to shave your head with mugen!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lavi sighed. That was almost too easy. Now, for the real fun to begin.

* * *

Okay, so origionally I was going to have them get drunk in this chapter, but I decided not to, because I have something I wanted to ask everyone first. What do you guys think the pairing should be? LavixAllen or LavixKanda. You can vote in your reviews and I'll just count them up. Usually I'm more for the LavixAllen, but I don't really mind either one, so I'm just going to leave it up to you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally updated. Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews. I love reading what you have to say, and they really keep me motivated to keep writing and updating. Besides, who doesn't like reviews?

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Me first! Me first!" shouted Lavi in excitement as he waved his arm back and forth. "Please let me go first!"

"Alright!" snapped Kanda "Just fucking stop that whining already!"

"Okay!" exclaimed Lavi, cheerfully before resting his head in his hands, deep in thought.

"I've never…"

"Just pick something already, Baka Usagi!" shouted Kanda, as her patience was beginning to clearly run out.

Lavi threw his hands up in front of him as if to push Kanda away.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh! I've never eaten a golem"

Linali and Kanda stared at the red haired exorcist, a look of disbelief on their face. Who would be stupid enough to do that in the first place?

The two turned to look at Allen when they heard her take a sip of her drink.

"I…I got so excited at this restaurant one time, I…accidently ate Timcanpi…." Mumbled Allen, her face a deep shade of pink.

Kanda snorted. Typical Moyashi.

"I've never been totally drunk or smashed" stated Kanda as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Linali took a decent sized sip as Lavi took a huge gulp from his bottle.

Lavi shrugged once he had set his bottle down.

"I've been drunk on multiple occasions, and one of the times is when Linali and I got drunk on a mission. But any-who, it's Linali's turn"

Linali paused to tap her chin for a moment before deciding what to say.

"Oh! I know! I've never streaked before!" exclaimed Linali, as if she was quite proud of the fact.

Lavi and Allen both took another sip.

"What?" exclaimed Linali "You two have gone streaking before?"

Allen waved her hands in defense.

"Don't…don't say it like that. You make it sound like we did it together!"

Lavi slung and arm over Allen's shoulder and gave her a side glance, while trying to use his most seductive voice.

"Maybe not, but if you really want, we could do that together sometime, Allen-chan, or possibly something even more"

"You're such a pervert, Lavi" Linali scolded, but couldn't help but giggle after seeing Allen's expression. The white haired girl was now slumped over and looked as if she all but stopped breathing.

Kanda let out a rather loud 'che' as she glared at Allen was currently still being held onto by Lavi.

"I'm definitely curios, so are you going to tell us what happened?" asked Linali.

"Well, you know how I said I had gotten drunk on several occasions?" asked Lavi "Well anyways, one time I was traveling with Panda Ji-ji when I had gotten drunk, and apparently, I have no idea what I'm doing when I'm drunk. But anyways, the old man said that I had been streaking through the city and he had been chasing me around for almost an hour; when he had found me totally knock me out. Apparently he found me sleeping on someone's roof"

Linali nodded her head in silent understanding before spinning around to face Allen.

"And what might your story be, Allen-chan?" questioned Linali

Allen, having recovered from her shock by now, pressed her face into her hands.

"I really don't want to talk about it…" she mumbled.

"No need to be so worried, where all friends here"

Allen mumbled something under her breath, but complied to tell the story all the same.

"It was when I was still working for my master, Cross. I had to pay back a debt, and not having enough to pay them back with, they took everything…"

"…..even…you clothes?"

Allen looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Ya….but I was wearing this sack I found, but it got caught to a hook sticking out of a box on my way back to where my master and I were staying. It completely ripped in two, and I ran as fast as I could to get back…."

The blush on the young girls face was almost as red as the color of Lavi's hair. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the poor girl was embarrassed.

Kanda snorted. She had almost laughed at the bean sprout, but at the last second she was able to cover it up.

Just the idea of the white haired girl having to suffer such things was absolutely hilarious, and the more Kanda thought about it, the more she wanted to laugh.

She would definitely have to remember this later to use to make fun of Allen.

"Alright! Now it's Allen-chan's turn!" exclaimed Lavi.

"I've never done anything beyond kissing"

The three other exorcists just stared at her before each of them grabbed their drink and took a sip.

Lavi raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"You're not serious right? You can't be _that_ innocent!"

Allen glared at the red head, daring him to continue.

"I am being perfectly serious, and my first kiss was the one with you. Even then I'm not sure you could really count it, since it was more of a surprise attack"

Lavi shrugged.

"A kiss is a kiss, but…" grinned Lavi as he set his drink down "if you want to do it again, you can just ask"

Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulder and pressed his lips against hers. Allen, being so shocked, stayed stiff and moving, being uncertain of what she should do.

Lavi pulled back after a moment and pouted.

"Really, Allen. None of these kissed are ever going to count if you don't kiss back" Lavi sniffed and dabbed at the imaginary tears in the corner f his eyes "Are you trying to hurt my feelings Moyashi-chan?"

Rather than Allen getting mad, it was actually Kanda who began shouting at the red head.

"Your two are really starting to piss me off. I'm done with this dumb game of yours" snapped Kanda.

Allen blinked. Was it just her, or did Kanda just send a death glare at her for no reason?

Lavi grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his one visible green eye.

"Alright then, Yuu-chan. If this game doesn't suit you, about a new one?"

Kanda glared at him.

"What game?"

"It's a very easy one. Where we simply see who gets drunk first and who lasts longest. Or in other words, a drinking contest"

Kanda sneered at him.

"That was a stupid idea, Baka-usagi. I can hold my alcohol, so I'm definitely going to win against all of you, so that won't even be a challenge"

"Says you!" snapped Allen at the dark haired samurai. "I bet I can beat you!"

"I like to see you try moyashi"

"My name is Allen!"

"Okay, okay" said Lavi in an attempt to calm the two "The only way to settle this, is to do this. We'll all participate, and all you do is drink the bottles of alcohol. And your prize far winning will be that the person gets to make everyone else to whatever they want for a day. How does that sound?"

Kanda and Allen both stared at him with a determined look on their faces, both of them speaking at the same time.

"I'm definitely going to win!"

* * *

Sucky chapter, but whatever. Okay so updates are going to be even slower now (though they are pretty damn slow as it is) since I'm leaving for my trip tomorrow (yes I'm finishing this at the last minute) I'll still update, but it will be a long time before I get to. So sorry...


	13. Chapter 13

OMG!! 100 reviews! Thank you so much everyone! This really made my day (I honestly never thought I would ever get a 100 reviews. Dreams really do come true...)

I am currently typing this in China right now. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I was having issues with my laptop. Luckly it's fixed now. It's hot, humid, and the mosquitoes are a size that could rival Godzilla's. I actually have a mosquito bite on my arm, and it's so big, it looks like I'm growing a second elbow (I'm not even exaggerating). I've also already been to the hospital on my second night here. I somehow scratched up the surface of my eye, and I had to wear this retarded eye patch (I could be Lavi's twin!). This could be one of the reasons why my typing is taking so long since I am having an issue with my vision at the moment (along with a large dose of laziness). Anyways, I'm still typing and trying to update whenever I have the opportunity, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about all you readers.

Anyways, let's forget about my misery for a moment and get on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Done!"

"Hey, hey! Slow down just a little you two!"

Lavi simply shook his head at the two exorcists before him.

They were currently having a drinking contest, but somehow it had also turned into a contest of who could drink faster.

Kanda and Allen were chugging down what was currently their fourth bottle of miscellaneous alcohols. And with the last drop drowned down, both slammed the bottle down onto the table.

"Done!"

Onto the fifth bottle….

Linali shakes her head at their childish ways, but the sudden movement causes her head to spin, and she topples out of her chair.

"Li…Linali! Are you okay?" asked Lavi as he scurried over to the girl. Linali simply giggles as she is picked up by the red head. Her face is flushed and she is clearly already drunk.

Lavi grinned. One down, and two more to go before he can win this competition.

"Oi, baka-usagi! Are you still drinking?"

Lavi turned to see a slightly flushed Kanda staring at him.

Lavi couldn't help but grin at her as he held up his own bottle, swishing the liquid inside it a little.

"Of course, Yuu-chan! You don't think I would drop out of the contest would you?"

Kanda continues glaring at the red haired young man until she is interrupted by Allen.

"Ha! If you keep making googly eyes at him, you'll never finish your drink and then you'll definitely lose!"

Lavi could tell that Allen was already losing it, for her words were slurred and she had a habit of tilting and swaying from side to side.

Kanda snorts at Allen's comment before picking up her bottle again.

"As if, Moyashi. Like hell if I ever lose to you!"

Deciding that the two were occupied enough, Lavi turns back to Linali.

She was laughing like a madman, spouting nonsense stories to Lavi.

"Komui…hehehe…his collection….they are so interesting….no, they're actually strange….interesting strange….interange…strangesting…."

Lavi sets her down onto one of the unoccupied beds, and the moment her head hits the pillow, she was dead to the world.

Lavi couldn't help but grin at Linali's now sleeping figure. She was a rather interesting girl when she was drunk. He would have to remember that for next time…

Lavi was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard a crash. He spun around to face yet two more drunk young females.

Allen and Kanda were brandishing empty glass bottles at each other as if they were swords rather that, well, bottles. Both were swaying uncontrollably, and both their faces were extremely flushed. It was a rather amusing sight.

"I definitely drank more bottles than you!" screamed Allen.

Kanda snorted as she brandished her bottle again.

"As fucking if! I so drank way fucking more! I probably drank twice the fucking about that you fucking did!" (It was quite clear to Lavi that Kanda had an extremely bad habit of dropping extensive F bombs when drunk)

"Ya right, dumb ass!" (Allen seemed to have a habit of cussing too when drunk)

"Ladies, ladies" said Lavi as he stepped between the two, acting as if he was the responsible and mature one "The point of this wasn't to see who could drink the most number of bottles, but might I remind you, it was actually to see who stays sober the longest."

"Well then I'm definitely more sober!" screamed Allen.

"Ya right! I bet you can't even fucking walk out that door right now!"

Allen snorts and swings her bottle, narrowly missing Lavi's face. (Lavi: Not my beautifully sexy face!)

"I can perfectly do whatever the hell I want right now!"

"Ya, and I'm the fucking queen of England!"

Allen shot Kanda a dirty look, although it may have worked better if she wasn't wobbling around so much.

"Fine then! We can just ask Lavi!"

Allen turned towards Lavi, her eyes half lidded, and a grin on her face.

"Oh, Lavi-kun, who do you think is more drunk? Me or BaKanda over their?"

Kanda pushed Allen aside, and stepped right up to Lavi, their noses practically touching each other.

"Well, what's you answer, Usagi?" asked Kanda, her voice low and somewhat seductive sounding.

Lavi blinked. Did he really just think that? Was that what these two were doing? Trying to see which one of the two could seduce him?

"Well?" asked Kanda again, her cool breath gently blowing the edge of Lavi's lips.

Lavi almost let out a small yelp (key word, almost) when he felt something slither around his waist. He looked down to see Allen with her arms wrapped around him.

"Come on Lavi. Tell us" cooed Allen. Her hands were rubbing little circles around Lavi's stomach through the thin material of the shirt he was currently wearing.

'Holy shit. I'm going to be raped by two drunk girls' thought Lavi.

Kanda wrapped her arms around Lavi's neck.

"You really shouldn't keep a girl waiting" she whispered.

Kanda swayed dangerously, and probably the only reason she was still standing was due to the fact that she was leaning against Lavi.

Suddenly she toppled over.

"Yuu!" cried Lavi as he grabbed the dark haired samurai girl right before she hit the floor.

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?" asked Lavi as he picked her up and held her in his arms. A moment later a small snore escaped from between her lips, and it was quite clear that she was down and out of the game.

Allen jumped up and threw her arms in the air.

"I won!" screamed Allen in excitement "I won! I won! I wo…." She said as she collapsed as well, her small frame slumping against Lavi's.

And Lavi continued to stand there, three drunk and passed out girls in the room with him. One on the bed, one in his arms, and one sleeping partially against his leg and partially on his foot.

'Great' thought Lavi 'What the hell am I suppose to do for the rest of the night?'

* * *

Hm…interesting chapter…I think the next one will be a little more amusing though, so look forward to it. And yes, Lavi obviously won.

I've been getting questions about the pairing, and I just wanted you to know that right now the votes are more for AllenxLavi, although not by much (maybe by one or two votes). I'm going to continue letting people vote since it won't really matter until about the fifteenth or sixteenth chapter. So if there is a certain pairing you like, just go ahead and vote for it. You can probably vote as many times as you like since I probably won't be paying attention as to who is saying what.

I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as possible, and hopefully it won't be that long of a wait (although internet access is hard to get, and when you do, it's dial-up). And again, thank you everyone for reading my story and leaving me reviews! They really make my day 

Mini Story:

It was really weird, but I had a dream about Trix cereal and D. Gray-Man. I see Lavi with this small complicated plan of his (and might I mention he is also wearing bunny ears), and he tries to get the cereal but, like everyone knows, he doesn't. And then I see Allen sitting there with that infamous poker grin of his holding an extremely large bowl of trix cereal. And he says "Silly, Usagi, Trix are for kids!"

Seriously, does anyone else get weird dreams like these, or is it just me?


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing to really say, so, um, ya.

China is still the same, constant rain (since it is the rainy season right now), accompanied with a bit of heat and humidity. Thank God I'll be leaving in about ten days or so.

Disclaimer (since I don't think I've done one yet): I don't own D. Gray-Man, although it is my dearest wish that I did. Besides the idea for the story (and the character Edward Galton), I own nothing else. Hell, half the stuff in my room probably doesn't even fully belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 14

Kanda woke to the sound of birds singing in the morning and bright sunlight shining in through the two windows in the room, one of them directly above Kanda.

She was ready to kill someone.

The birds' singing was several pitches too high and several notches too loud. The sound was drilling holes through her head, and it wasn't helping in the least bit with her headache. The sun was shining way too brightly for Kanda's like, even more so than usual, and the bright light was burning in her eyes. Even when she had her eyes closed, it would still shine past her eye lids.

Kanda glared at the window as if threatening it to keep letting the sunlight come through. If was then that she heard a soft murmur and something move against her.

Kanda, who was currently lying in the bed, facing the window and wall ('How the hell did I get here?' wondered Kanda), tried rolling over to face the other direction, but found out that she couldn't. Whoever was sleeping against her had an arm wrapped securely around her waist. Their hold was quite strong and it didn't seem like they were about to let go any time soon.

With a bit of struggling, Kanda was finally able to turn herself around, although she was unsuccessful at getting the other person's arm off of her, only to see Allen with her face pressed into Kanda.

Allen had a small smile on her lips and she mumbled something else, although it was much too soft for Kanda to be able to hear exactly what she had said.

Kanda's headache was getting worse and she really wanted the damn Moyashi to get off of her.

"Oi, Moyashi. Get off of me"

No response.

"Moyashi, you're drooling on me" growled Kanda, a vein in her forehead already throbbing.

Allen half opened her eyes to look up at Kanda, a smile on her face.

"Kan…." mumbled Allen when she suddenly reached for Kanda's arm. Allen held Kanda's arm up to her face.

"…..dy" finished Allen just before she sank her teeth into dark haired Samurai's arm.

The scream Kanda let out was not in the least bit girly, nor did it actually sound like she was in pain, but it was indeed a rather loud and angry, well actually more like furious, scream that had escape from between her lips.

Lavi rushed into the room to find Kanda pinning Allen down with her legs while one hand was around Allen's throat, and the other was holding an empty glass bottle over the white haired girls head.

"Wait! Don't kill her Yuu-chan!" screamed Lavi stopping Kanda right before she had brought the glass bottle down onto Allen's head.

"Why the fucking hell should I not kill her?!" snarled Kanda, shooting a look at Lavi with the expression of an enraged demon "I fucking wake up to a massive headache and not to mention finding her hugging me, and when I tried getting her off, she fucking bit me because she thought I was a God damn piece of Candy!"

"I…I didn't know…what I was doing…" cried Allen, actual tears trailing down her cheeks. "I…I just woke up…and….and Kanda's trying to kill me…save me Lavi!"

Lavi would have laughed if it wasn't for the expression on Kanda's face and the terrified look on Allen's.

"Alright, alright, just put the bottle down and back away from the Moyashi"

Allen didn't even bother to protest against what Lavi had said, instead opting to let out a small whimper.

"Although I have to admit that you have more than enough right to get mad at someone for biting you because they thought you were…um, candy, I still think you got a good enough of a revenge for scaring Allen this bad"

"I'm going to fucking kill her, and there is nothing you can do to stop me" snapped Kanda, complete determination in her eyes to follow up on her word.

"Actually you have to" stated Lavi, a grin on his face. "If I remember correctly, we had played a game last night, and the deal was whoever stayed sober the longest would win and have everyone do whatever they wanted for a day. Now if my memory serves right, which being a bookman I can guarantee it is, Linali had fallen asleep first, then you passed out in my arms, and Allen fell asleep against my leg. I do believe I am the winner of our little game, now would you agree?"

A growl escaped from the back of Kanda's throat.

"You hardly drank anything last night. You should be disqualified, not win"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" scolded Lavi as he waved a finger at the dark haired girl. "I said that to win you had to stay sober the longest, not drink the most out of all of us"

Kanda jumped up from her spot above Allen and instantly made a lunge for Lavi, still brandishing the glass bottle. Lavi let out a loud "Eek!" as he dodged Kanda's attack and began backing away.

"Put the bottle down, Yuu-chan. We had a deal, and you have to follow through with it"

"I know" snapped Kanda "I always keep to my word. I'm just trying to kill you before you can say anything else"

"Then put the bottle down!" screamed Lavi.

Kanda happily obliged by chucking the bottle as hard as she could at the red head, but it was by pure on Lavi's behalf that at that very moment he tripped.

The bottle smashed against the wall, hitting the spot where his head had been seconds go.

Lavi let out a very unmanly scream (although he would thoroughly deny it), and instantly hid behind Allen for cover. Unfortunately Allen didn't seem to be much of a protection at the moment, as both exorcists screamed when Kanda began closing in on them.

"Stop, girl! Sit! Don't come any closer!" screamed Lavi.

"Don't treat me like a fucking dog" snapped Kanda, but she stopped as she was told.

Lavi and Allen couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what now" Kanda not so much as asked but demanded.

"Eh?" asked Lavi.

"Since you won the bet, what the hell are you going to make us do now?"

"Oh" said Lavi. He couldn't help but grin up at Kanda. "I was thinking we could go have some fun today"

Allen suddenly shivered, and it didn't go unnoticed by Lavi, who was still hiding behind her. Lavi couldn't help but grin even harder.

"I'll tell you guys later, so I'm just going to leave and let you two ready. If you don't mind, please help Linali dear as well" Lavi pointed to the dark haired girl who was still fast asleep on the bed. Apparently the crashing bottle wasn't enough to wake her.

Just as Lavi was walking out, he suddenly turned around again, remembering the original reason he had come.

"Oh, I picked up your outfits for today. They're in my room, so you can go there to change while I try and wake Linali up"

Kanda grunted as she walked out, closely followed by a still frightened Allen.

"Please don't kill the Moyashi, Yuu-chan!" Lavi called after their retreating figures.

It was several minutes before two rather loud screams came from down the hall, from the direction of Lavi's room, accompanied by a loud thump that Lavi was guessing something had hit the floor, namely Allen.

"What the fucking hell is this?!" screamed Kanda.

* * *

Okay, I forgot to say it in the beginning, so I'll say it now. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! Free hugs for everyone! mentally hugs everyone Yes I'm pretty sure I'm mental…

I will try and update the next chapter as soon as I can (mainly since my little sister won't leave me alone until I do), so hopefully everyone won't have to wait too long.

Alright, I admit that its not too likely that Allen would say 'Kan-dy' rather than 'can-dy', but she is half asleep and not to mention she is suppose to have a brittish accent, so it is possible. Right?

I just wanted to tell everyone that I decided to start posting stories on , which is exactly like fanfic (in case anyone doesn't know about it), except you post your own stories with your own characters rather than fan based stories. If anyone is interested in checking it out, I have the link on my profile to my other profile on fictionpress.


End file.
